


[Podfic] Baby

by Avanie



Series: Gramander [Pod]fics [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie/pseuds/Avanie
Summary: a little drabble about graves calling newt baby and playing with his hair~[Podfic version]
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Gramander [Pod]fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908169
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294753) by [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca). 



**Listen:** [Dropbox Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/186Cmp7kwE_2OlohfLhMzCNA9OSWxTIoH/view?usp=sharing)

**Listen:** [Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/semqz55fz2dcruo/%5BPodfic%5DBaby-Milarca.mp3/file)

  


**Original Text:** [Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294753)

 **Author:** [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca) | **Reader:** [Avanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie)

 **Length:** 4:40 | **Size:** 9MB

  


**Compilation of all 5 fics:**

**Listen:** [Dropbox Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16V1tospysCWtVbetLNFZbsGIg4_NT7xZ/view?usp=sharing)

**Listen:** [Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6l688nnzcc6ggl6/%5BPodfic%5DGramanderPodfics-Milarca.mp3/file)

**Length:** 54:09 | **Size:** 104MB

  



End file.
